


Widomaker: Healslut Breaker

by SexTheHex



Series: Heal Slut Fiction [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Growth, Femboy Rule 63, Futanari, Healslut, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rule 63, male breasts, mental reprogramming, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: A newly feminized sissy Mercy lookalike enjoys a successful game with her lovely DPS mistress Widowmaker. Perhaps she’s been good enough to earn a reward for her healing this game





	Widomaker: Healslut Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 9/18/16.

“Damage boost, now” Widowmaker demanded.

“Y-yes ma’am!” The healer meekly replied.

Mercy and Widowmaker had formed a very close partnership over the last few months. At first, a few Overwatch membered suspected foul play was at hand, but after repeated reassurance from Mercy that everything was normal, they grew to accept the strange partnership.

Needless to say, there initial suspicions were quite correct.

This Mercy wasn’t the real thing at all. Widowmaker and the real Mercy did really have a seedy, private friendship. Mercy had learned of Widowmaker’s massive secret between her legs and started a relationship as fuckbuddies. The two left nothing about their sex lives secret, which led to the discovery of having a fetish in common. Feminization. The idea of turning normal men into submissive girly sluts drove them both wild. They both longed for the day when they could indulge in their perverted desires together.

So, when a rather androgynous Talon punk attacked the two of them on a mission, they were far too happy to see him. The young adult was quickly disarmed, knocked out, and transported to a private facility away from the rest of the world.

Hormone Injections. Brain Washing. Anal Training. Orgasm Denial. For three months, their kidnapped troublemaker was taught his new place in life. He wasn’t a boy now, he was a girl. He didn’t shoot people and cause trouble, he healed people and lived for their praise. He didn’t stroke his cock like a strong man, he kept it locked up so it’d look cute while he’s healing. What little resistance his mind had soon fell. His panic soon turned to acceptance to obedience. Once he felt the sweet sensation of anal penetration from Widowmaker’s girlcock, he knew his place in life. At the end of his training, he was a she and the spitting image of the iconic angelic hero. She even took up the name Mercy as hers as well to completely replace her feminizer and allow her a peaceful retirement. By the end, he couldn’t remember any bit of his old life, not even his old name.

And now this new Mercy was enjoying her time out in the field with her mistress Widowmaker, savoring how good it felt to obey. After so much classical conditioning, the sound of Widowmaker’s shouting had turned arousing for the perverted sissy Mercy. She felt her face blush a tiny bit and blood rush to her groin from Widowmaker’s previous orders.

“M-mistress?” Mercy whimpered. My clitty is… my clitty’s getting hard! I’m so sorry, I know you don’t like me getting hard.”

“Don’t worry, little girl” Widowmaker replied, breaking away from her gun’s scope at the sound of a loud “TEAM KILL” announcement. “So long as my little sissy healer is locked in chastity and not using that pathetic little gun, you’re fine. Now, switch to a healing boost”

Mercy shivered in discomfort as her caduceus staff switched from damage boosting mode to healing mode. She ached to feel a long, satisfying sexual release, but knew that she’d be punishment if she didn’t properly aid her Mistress. After all, mistress was right. Since was a sissy heal slut, her own little clitty wasn’t good enough for battle and was best left sheathed away in a chastity cage while she supported others. She was only useful then.

Still, the need for relief was agonizing. Hearing Widowmaker chuckle and taunt the opponent as she completely dominated the opposition made Mercy lust to be dominated herself. As the countdown reached 60 seconds, Mercy grew brave enough to speak up.

M-mistress Widowmaker?” Mercy began. “I think we’re about to win. Was I a good healer this round? Do I get my reward?”

A second “TEAM KILL” announcement chimed through the air indicating an assured victory as Widowmaker turned to answer her healer. “Hmm…. I suppose you did well. You stuck to healing me for the whole game just as I asked. You didn’t retaliate when our tanks called you “a fucking stupid band aid medic” when you wouldn’t heal them and just let the humiliation of being worthless set in… I think you’ve been an excellent little girl today.”

Mercy’s face beamed with anticipation as she heard those words. “Oh, yes! Thank you Mistress Widow! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Mhmhmhm~ Well…” Widowmaker pried away the latex of her suit holding her breasts in place, exposing her luscious, jiggling C cup tits to the air. “Enjoy your reward~”

Mercy’s expression of happiness suddenly shifted to one of confusion and embarrassment. Mercy’s head veered down and to the left, trying as hard as she could not to look at Widow’s tits.

“Hmmm~? What’s wrong dearie?” Widowmaker asked her healer. “Don’t you like your reward~?”

Mercy stuttered out an answer “Y-your chest is very pretty Mistress Widowmaker… B-but… I can’t accept this as a reward.”

“Oh? And why’s that honey~?” Widowmaker retorted.

“Because you taught me that wimpy sissy healsluts like me are so in debt to women for having tiny dicks and only being able to heal t-that… that they don’t deserve to look at a woman’s naked chest.” Mercy replied, answering like a 4th grader repeating what they’d just learned. “Groping tits is for big strong tanks. I-I’m just a stupid little sissy healslut that doesn’t deserve them…” Mercy whimpered.

For how pathetic Mercy’s speech was, it truly was how his little reprogrammed mind thought now. He didn’t deserve to look at a woman’s breasts anymore. They were hardwired in his mind to be a turn off. His throbbing, tiny cock went completely soft at the sight of Widowmaker’s cleavage, only to go stiffen up partially again at explaining his reasoning from the thought of a nasty, powerful tank using him. Tits are for men and he certainly isn’t one.

“Very good!” Widowmaker chimed. “You passed my little test. Had you shown you still had an ounce of your masculinity left and rushed to grope my tits, it would have been back to that little cramped lab for training. Instead, you get your real reward~”

Mercy’s eyes sparkled as she saw Widow’s hands slowly move down her suit, reaching for that same well concealed zipper on her crotch she had seen pulled down so many times before. As the gentle zipping sound of Widow’s suit being opened began, Mercy fell to her knees and waddled forward towards Widow’s crotch, watching as just about her favorite thing in the world came into view. Little by little, Widowmaker’s tantalizing, gigantic, throat-prying, asshole-destroying cock was exposed, sitting directly in front of the obedient little healer.

No words were required. Mercy’s little broken sissy healer brain couldn’t resist if she wanted to. Those plump little lips happily parted for the tip of Widowmaker’s dark purple head, tasting every delicious bit of Widow’s throbbing and sweaty tip with her dancing tongue. A gentle groan from Widowmaker signaled Mercy was doing a wonderful job warming up. Mercy was drunk off of girl cock with just that little taste.

Up and down her head bobbed over Widow’s shaft. Sloppy sucking sounds broke the silence as Mercy found it hard to control herself with her favorite phallus in her face. She only broke away from the beast for just a moment to lap and nurse at Widowmaker’s swaying balls, coating them in kisses and kicks before resuming the fellatio session. It was all so wonderful… yet, Mercy wanted more. All she wanted to do was offer her body in its entirety to this veiny monster sitting against her tongue. She wanted to show how absolutely dedicated she had become to the hard cock of a stronger teammate.

Mercy knew that if she could show how absolutely devoted she was to Widowmaker, that her physical wellbeing was secondary to pleasing her mistress, her reward could be something better than the taste of Widowmaker’s succulent rod. Mercy took a deep breath in through her nose, before diving her head down the giant 10 inch prick. Slowly the shaft was forced down her throat, causing a miniature cough or two as her throat was stuffed. Stifling her gag reflex, Mercy took the entire beast into her mouth until her lips were kissing the base of Widow’s crotch.

“Ahahaha~ Greedy are we? You love it, don’t you~?” Widowmaker asked.

Mercy shook her head up and down to answer a resounding yes.

“You look uncomfortable though. Don’t you want to get off of my cock and take a breath?” Widow added

Mercy shook her head again, signaling how soon she needed air, but keeping her head on Widow’s cock as a sign of obedience.

“Ooooh~ Are you trying to prove to me something? Does my greedy little girl want more than a cock up her mouth?” Widow teased

Mercy nodded quickly, so happy Mistress Widow knew she wanted even more.

“Ohoho~ Very well then darling. Take my cock out of your mouth and get ready~” Widow replied, patting the sissy girl’s head as a sign of gratification.

Mercy rapidly took the massive dick choking her out of her throat, hacking wildly as she tried to regain her composure. After a few seconds, the healer spoke up.

“Thank you mistress! Oh, thank you, thank you! No one knows how to make me go wild the way you do. Your cock… you use that thing so well. You fill me up completely and leave me screaming from my prostate getting massacred. I want you to fuck me Ms. Widow!” Mercy jubilantly turned around, lowered her face, and raised her brown spandex clad ass into the air. “Fuck me! Please fuck me! Make your sissy healslut go wild and sh-shove it in my nasty healer pussy~”

“Good girl~” Widow replied running a finger down the center of Mercy’s clothed ass. Widow dug her finger into the top the garment, pulling down and tearing a small hole open before using her other hand to make the hole much larger. There was now an irreparable gash in Mercy’s clothing to allow Widowmaker perfect access to Mercy’s little healer hole. Mercy gasped at the surprise of her clothing being ruined, but was so, so happy to feel completely exposed and vulnerable. A bit of pre well from the tip of her clitty, still wrapped up in her darling little pink chastity cage.

Widow grabbed her rod, moving the tip up and down her healslut’s crack before centering it over her asshole. She applied pressure. Mercy’s well used sissy pussy offered little resistance to the lubricated massive purple rod it had taken so many times, the cock moving inside her with a slow, satisfying glide.

“Oh-OOOOH~! ❤” Mercy moaned as that impossibly thick fuck stick stuffed her pussy to its limits. All the humiliation and denial was all worth it just for this one moment. This one divine moment of submitting completely to a thick cock and being the sissy fuck toy faggot she really was deep down inside.

Widowmaker paid Mercy’s delighted coos no mind, too fixated on enjoying Mercy’s tight squeeze on her throbbing shaft. Her asshole had an intense grip to it no real woman’s vagina could match. Widowmaker began a steady pace of pumping, slowly withdrawing her cock from the luscious orifice before pushing it back in.

Mercy thrust her cheek into the ground, recoiling from pleasure. Having just felt the delight of being stuffed full to the brim with a cock, Mercy could hardly handle the other primary bliss of anal penetration. Back and forth that thick head pressed against her throbbing prostate, milking her for all she was worth. Countless shudders that varied from a whimpering whisper to enthralled shouting burst from the healing slut while her tiny, caged-up healer cock dribbled beads of prostate fluid.

For several minutes the two were a mess of grunting and moans as they savored each other, completely uncaring about the world around them and only set on enjoying this serene assfucking session. The rest of their team and the enemy team had no doubt left by now leaving them to enjoy their own little world alone.

The two could feel themselves getting nearer and nearer to their sweet release, a ball draining ejaculation and a dribbling, wimpy anal sissygasm respectively. In the heat of the moment, Widowmaker shifted her position, changing from a kneeling doggy-style esc position by lowering her body down into an embrace with Mercy, Mercy’s wings parting to make for the other woman. Mercy savored the sensation of the Widows breath teasing her neck and her breasts pressed against her back. This was all too wonderful, her little cock-hungry brain couldn’t think about anything else than pleasing her mistress. A louder chorus of groaning poured out of her once Widow took the last step forward towards driving them both to orgasm, switching to a brisk pace of crazed, ball slapping fucking.

“AAAAhh… AAAAH~!” Mercy yelled as she felt her asspussy used like a fleshlight. “Yes Mistress, just like that! Fuck me. Fuck me like a stupid piece of meeeat~” she cooed.

“Urgh… Fuck, you’re such a little fucking ass slut. Do you want it that bad?” Widow roared, her normally elegant speech patterns growing rougher from their crazed fucking.

“Yes ma’am! Fuck meeee~! I want your cock so bad! I love feeling a massive fucking DPS girlcock ruin my little healer pussy~!” Mercy wailed.

“You like that giant fucking cock? You love it when a godly carry ravages you!?“ Widow’s questioning was interrupted as she felt herself getting inches away from orgasm “Oo-OOOOH, I’m going to cum. Beg for my fucking load. Beg me to fill your sissy healer boypussy with hot fucking cum!”

Mercy herself was right at the edge of her prostate orgasm. Declaring her submissiveness to her wonderful DPS made the perfect final nudge to that blissful sissygasm!

“S-stuff my pussy fucking full!” she shouted “Use me like the little bitch I am. M-make me y-your good little healer! I-I’m a good l-little… A-AAAAH! H-HEALING SLUT!! OOOOOOUUUGH~!!!”

Mercy’s body began to wildly convulse as the furious fucking session drove her to that deliciously rare uncontrollable anal orgasm. Her deep moans vibrated with the rest of her body as the most wonderful orgasmic high she’d reached yet took over. Widowmaker simply couldn’t hold on from the sight. She held her healer tight, freezing in place as her own orgasm rocked her body. She shut her eyes tight and let out a silent moan to signal her ejaculation as she listed to her bottom bitch enjoy the climax of her life. That thick futa cock erupted in Mercy’s bowels, painting the walls of her sphincter white with her baby batter. The hot jettison of cum sent off a chain reaction for Mercy, her own load of spunk dribbling from her chastity locked clit, her penis still completely limp. Her cries of orgasm fell to a loud pant as she felt that pulsating cock squirt jets of wonderful white love in her over and over again.

The two sat there locked in a post-coitus embrace, Widowmaker’s cock still locked inside her favorite healing slut’s asshole. Some minutes later, Widow finally stood up, wiping the last of her load on Mercy’s spandex before sheathing her erection. The view was impressive. Mercy’s crotch was pressed against the floor, her own cum mixing with the overflowing white load leaking from her asshole. Mercy herself was enjoying the sensation, eyes closed with her tongue lulling out.

“Come. We have work to do elsewhere.” Widow demanded before walking off with no help offered to her healer.

Mercy steadily began to rise from the ground, pushing her upper body up with wiggling arms deprived of strength. She stood and eagerly chased after Widowmaker as the two headed to their next mission, a trail of Widowmaker’s cum dribbling from her loose, exposed asshole with every step she took.


End file.
